Love Trial
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ke seorang gadis itu bagaikan berada di pengadilan. Pengandaian yang lebay memang, tapi itulah yang ada di pikiran Karma. /"Tunggu Manami, aku bisa jelaskan-"/ KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?


Udah pokoknya ide random karena dari kemaren pengen bikin karmanami tapi gajadi-jadi :'D

Warning : Possible OOC. Dramatisasi keadaan (Alay!Karma Akabane)

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

Karma Akabane, 15 tahun, saat ini sedang mengalami kejadian yang merepotkan.

Seingatnya tadi dia bertemu dengan anak perempuan dari sekolah lain,entah siapa namanya Karma tidak terlalu peduli, lalu dia menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

Punya tampang di atas rata-rata dan gaya kece memang membuatnya sudah biasa menghadapi hal semacam ini, tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah saat perempuan itu mendekati wajahnya secara tiba-tiba setelah dia menolaknya karena alasan sudah punya pacar.

Sialan, dia pasti berniat untuk menciumnya.

"... Karma-kun?"

Karma menelan ludah sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat sumber suara, disana berdiri pacarnya—Okuda Manami.

"M-Manami!?"

Gawat, ini gawat.

Bibir mereka memang tidak sempat bersentuhan, tapi dari sudut pandang tempat gadis itu berdiri pastilah terlihat seperti dia sedang menciumnya.

Mampus.

Menurut Karma menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ke seorang gadis itu bagaikan sedang berada di pengadilan. Segala ucapan dan kesaksian menentukan nasib hubunganmu nantinya.

Pengandaian yang lebay memang, tapi itulah yang ada di pikiran Karma.

Ekspresi kecewa dan terkejutnya sudah merupakan bukti dosanya.

Karma berkeringat seperti seorang terdakwa yang menunggu keputusan di tangan hakim— di tangan pacarnya.

Untuk saat ini dia tidak punya pengacara, maka dia lah yang harus membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu Manami,aku bisa jelaskan. Jangan salah paham dulu, tadi dia hanya mau menyataka-"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya, Karma! Kamu _jago_ ya, kalau begitu sampai nanti~" Perempuan itu tersenyum licik lalu buru-buru pergi.

Dobel mampus.

"Hoo, begitu." Manami berujar pelan.

Tidak, hakim, kau tidak boleh asal mempercayai ucapan saksi.

Karma berdecih, kesaksiannya benar-benar bertentangan dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi Karma kekurangan bukti dan alibi karena tempat ini sepi. Saksi yang memberikan kesaksian palsu memang selalu membuat frustasi.

"Kau tau dia hanya asal bicara. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Oh tentu saja kutolak karena aku sudah punya dirimu Mana—"

"L-lalu kau menciumnya, Karma-kun? Apa karena t-terbawa suasana?" Suaranya bergetar. Sial, dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan alasannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Manami, jangan bodoh."

Karma berjalan mendekat tapi Manami menyuruhnya berhenti. Seperti saat hakim menyuruh para _audience_ untuk tenang. Karma spontan berhenti.

"A-aku memang bodoh," ujarnya lemah seakan menambah berat kesalahannya. "Aku tau Karma-kun itu populer tapi bodoh sekali ya aku berpikir kalau kau benar menganggapku satu-satunya."

Tuduhan itu salah, Karma rasanya ingin berteriak di hadapan hakim.

Kenapa dia tidak membiarkannya untuk menjelaskan ini?

Pada dasarnya bibir mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak bertemu, tapi mustahil dia akan mempercayainya sekarang.

"Kau memang satu-satunya! Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak,Manami." Karma mulai melewati batas kesabarannya.

"Lalu kenapa belakangan ini kau bohong, Karma-kun?"

Karma terdiam.

Ketahuan,kah?

Manami mengeluarkan hp nya dan memperlihatkan kotak pesan. Disana ada pesan dari Nagisa, Isogai, dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kemarin lusa kau bilang akan pergi mengerjakan tugas dengan Nagisa-kun, tapi Nagisa-kun bilang dia tidak denganmu. Dan kemarin katanya mau beli peralatan bareng Isogai, tapi Isogai bilang dia pergi dengan Kataoka-san. Jadi semua itu bohong, kan?"

Karma melebarkan matanya.

Bukti yang dia perlihatkan di depan matanya terlalu kuat, apalagi pembelaannya sekarang?

Karma berusaha mencari celah tapi nihil, sekali lagi bukti itu terlalu kuat. Tentu saja dia punya alasan, tidak mungkin dia asal berbohong begitu saja.

Tapi seharusnya itu kan rahasia.

Dia mengigit bagian dalam pipinya. Manami menghela napas.

Helaan napasnya seperti ketokan palu yang menandakan sidang ini akan berakhir.

"Sudahlah Karma-kun, kita sudahi saja hari ini."

Manami melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi, tapi Karma dengan cepat menahannya tanpa pikir panjang. Tunggu, tunggu, yang benar saja kalau pengadilan hari ini ditunda bisa tamat riwayatnya. Masalah ini harus selesai sekarang juga, bahkan walaupun rencananya harus batal.

Tangannya dilingkarkan pada tubuhnya dengan erat, kepalanya didaratkan pada bahunya. Napasnya terasa di telinganya, Manami merinding.

"Karma—"

"Jadi," Potong Karma. "Kau lebih percaya pada cewek aneh yang memakai bedak ketebelan tadi?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, Karma melanjutkan. "Aku bohong untuk coba kerja sambilan karena ulang tahunmu sudah dekat. Tapi yhaaaa kejutannya jadi rusak deh," Sebisa mungkin suaranya dibuat terdengar lesu. "Kalau gak percaya, yasudah. Sampai besok, Manami."

Baru saja dia berbalik, kali ini Manami yang menarik blazer hitamnya. Seringai langsung terpasang di wajah si rambut merah.

Taktiknya curang, tapi dia berhasil.

"Hm? Kenapa? Mulai merasa bersalah ya?" Godanya, si gadis cemberut.

"Padahal kan Karma-kun yang salah, kenapa jadi malah aku yang merasa bersalah? Curang," Genggaman di blazer Karma semakin erat. "... Bukannya gak percaya. A-aku cuma agak jengkel."

Melihat wajahnya, Karma langsung merasa gemas. Kedua tangannya menarik pipi Manami yang memerah, yang ditarik mengerutkan keningnya. "Makanya dengarkan alasanku dari awal, jangan asal tuduh. Sudah menyesal?"

"Mhahapkhan akhu…."

Manami langsung mengelus-elus pipinya, setelah Karma melepaskannya sambil tertawa kecil. Dia bertanya ragu-ragu, "Karma-kun…. Err, kamu gak marah kan?"

"Hmmm," Karma terlihat sedang berpikir serius. "Setelah dipikir-pikir, iya deh aku marah."

"S-setelah dipikir-pikir—?"

"Tau dong ya, kalau orang lagi marah itu harus dibujuk biar berhenti marah…" Manami mulai was-was dengan seringai yang sekali lagi terpasang di wajahnya. Matanya melebar saat Karma menunjuk bibirnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Dasar culas, gerutunya dalam hati.

Wajahnya merah, keningnya berkerut karena cara curangnya,tapi Manami tetap mendekatkan wajahnya ke Karma. Dia akui itu salahnya dan dia berniat hanya mengecup PIPI nya, sayang sekali si setan merah punya pikiran lain.

Dia agak menggeser wajahnya sedikit sehingga kecupannya malah mendarat di bibirnya, Manami terperanjat, Karma menyeringai.

"A-aku— Tadi- Karma-kun kamu licik!"

"Terima kasih, amarahku hilang deh~"

Mengabaikan protes Manami, Karma tertawa. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu sebelum menggenggam tangannya, "Nah, sekarang ayo kita cari es krim."

Manami mendengus, lalu mengikuti langkahnya.

"Traktir ya, hatiku masih sakit nih karena tuduhan tadi."

"Nggak mau."

Karma menahan tawanya karena respon Manami yang rada ngambek.

Curang atau tidak, yang penting dia berhasil memenangkan siding kali ini dan bahkan mengajak jalan sang hakim.

.

.

fin

* * *

You know I'm not kidding soal dramatisasi keadaan itu /YHA

Ayy reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada


End file.
